(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance adjustment device of a rotating body, and more particularly, to a balance adjustment device of a rotating body that adjusts a rotating balance of a body that rotates based on a rotating axis and a power delivery system using the balance adjustment device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, the balance of a rotating body must be accurately adjusted to reduce vibration and noise generated when the body rotates and to improve the durability of the rotating body. Accordingly, a rotating portion or a reciprocal motion portion of a vehicle engine is balanced in a static state or a dynamic state to be assembled on the engine.
Moreover, after the engine is assembled, the dynamic unbalance of the engine is increased and the balance is measured again. Recently, a method for compensating the unbalance has been researched.
Additionally, research has been conducted on how to satisfy the dynamic rotating balance of the engine by forming a compensation protrusion at one side of a damper pulley of an engine. However, this method can break the protrusion, and makes it difficult to repeatedly adjust the balance.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.